Ark 17 Episode 11: His Legacy
Dropping to his knees after the shocking flashback Jackie heart began to pound hard aganist his chest to the fact that he had to place his hand over it. Clucthing his chest Jackie looked up to the Reaper who now showed him his true form he was a very plae man wearing a dusting black suit. "Like it or not your realsing the roaring lion blood in you." Listing to him Jackie shaked his head as he picked up the box and tossed it at the reaper which went though him as he shouted "NO MY DAYS OF FIGHTING IS OVER JUST FORGET IT I LEFT MY BROTHER WITH MY LOSER FATHER, I TOOK A VOW TO MYSELF TO NEVER LET SOMEONE FORCE ME TO FIGHT!*Breaths So if your gonna kill me do it already." Tapping his foot the Reaper would smile as he said "Are you done? Just tell me when you done because I never met pitty soul like you*Makes his voice like Jackie* Oh I have daddy issues so Ima just quit what I like even though I never got to chance bla bla bla*Back to his normal voice* Grow up and the only true person in your family was your grandfather the others wasnt worthy of caring the blood which is why when he died you was chosen by him" Hearing him Jackie said "What do you get out of this? What I learned so far you can take over my body my blood is too strong and these weapons which was crafted by gods and trapped the gods is what gives up that power you get nothing out of this." The reaper smiled as he said "I get to watch the world burn and if you do fail I get to watch you fall young one." Jackie looked at him his right eye now glowing bright red as he felt his body turning red hot puncing the nearest wall he was closest to it would case a big dent as Jakcie backed enough as he fell "Thats new.."The reaper would walk towards Jackie as he would pick him up by the head as he said "Your going to have to talk to the people who started it all your anstors starting with Raven." "Okay well where is she?" As he walked further in the cave bats began to fly all over as Jackie used his hand to block as he made it to the end he was stopped by a female "So your the chosen one? I see come here Serizawa." The beatuiful would make her way towards Jackie as she placed her hands on his shoulds rubbing them as she said "Man..You Serizawa's gets more handssome every time I see you." Seeing her Jackie would shake hhis head as he said " Um creepy lady can you just help me understand I saw only the flashbacks can you explain what is it I was chosen to do?" "You have it all wrong you have the power you chose to either destory or save, I choose save and look where this got me boy look where it got my sons I can smell teh roaring blood in you my Satan you just have to embrace it." Before Jackie got the chance to speak she handed him The Hood of lies and a pair of Yo Yo's "Take this and when you put them on its gonna feel right trust me now I will see you in another life time sweety if not later." She would lean in and give him a kiss on the cheek as he then vanished and landed on the roof "So how was it?" Said the reaper as Jackie could hear him within the hood, shaking his head as he got near the legdge he would nod "Peachy..now lets see what you guys say is true." Placing the hood on and putting the Yo Yo's in his pocket at first Jackie felt normal and then*WOSH* His blood began to pump as a heavy wind would now take up his hood now transfroming with him as large shadows would now shoot out of Jackie's body as it covered his lower part of his face forming a mask as his eyes turned red as his arms began to blow a crimson red color as an aura would surround him he felt different he felt like he was untouchable nothing could stop him he thought. "Lets see what this can do!" Leaping off the building Jackie's body began to soar in the air as he was going down he landed on the side of a building standing there perfectly as he couldn't believe it "Im standing on a window am I SpiderM**!"( ) Leaping off the building Jackie began to do some Pakour something he never knew he could do as he began to do flips and tricks, "WOOOHOOO!" He shouted as he began to run up a building his feet denting the windows and bricks and began he made it to the top he would stand on the edge as he watched the city from above as he heard his reaper "You will have to learn how to use your powers But first you must consume me."Hearing this the reaper would appear in front of Jackie as he waited. "Cosme ? How the hell do I do that." Just then Jackie eyes began to glow dark as his he felt the area spin his body felt weak and began he knew it dark shadows shot out his body as he wrapped around the Reaper as Jackie sucked him inside his body. Once the process was over Jackie's hair turned black as his appearance began to change as the ground began to shake, his mind spinning he could hear the reaper screaming as well and then a force would end as Jackie would nod be standing.(http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110414140016/prototype/images/9/99/Whipfist.gif) The sky would darkness as Jackie eyes would flow bright red until *BEAM!!!!* A bright red Beam would shot out of Jackie's eyes the 30 width as he held his head Jackie watched as the beam was strong enough to turn the bricks which was on the roof into ashes as the beam would calm down Jackie would look at his hands as he said "Wow." Category:Ark 17